


I Knew You Were Trouble

by NeuroAutonomy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Stiles, GangBang porn is a thing, M/M, Mates, Scott has hypothetical cardiomegaly, Scott whines about his exploding giant broken heart, Stiles freaks out. Alot., Stiles is Derek's mate, Stiles loses his cell phone alot, Stiles said No to Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroAutonomy/pseuds/NeuroAutonomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he's Derek's mate. He just doesn't know what to do with that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first story I've written in about 5 years. I've been constantly reading fics though, and I thought I'd try my hand at writing again. So please let me know how it goes. 
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swifts song "I Knew You Were Trouble" which I've heard at least 20 times today, so I decided to use it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as I have no beta. If any one would be interested in helping me with that, I would be extremely grateful.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> NA

Stiles knew what he was doing when he said no Peter. He was protecting what remained of his family. He couldn’t just fuck around playing superwolf, Scott already seemed to have that one covered.

 

Someone needed to keep things together, to remind certain people that, no; you can’t do whatever the fuck you want just because you feel like it. It’s easy to say that Stiles turned Peter down because he didn’t want to be one of _them_ , but that‘s about as much of a lie as Lydia’s Gretchen Wieners impression.

 

Who wouldn’t want super powers? Who wouldn’t want to be able to have an arm shoved through their chest and be fine the next day? Or get shot with a whole clip and be able to shake it off in a matter of minutes? Stiles sure as hell would. But Stiles knows that with great powers, comes great responsibilities.

 

He reads comic books. He gets it.

 

Which brings us back to the original point. Stiles knew what he was doing when he said no to Peter, but things were different then, more defined.  The lines between good and bad were easily deciphered: Derek and Peter = BAD Scott and humanity = GOOD.  

 

The graphs Stiles made as visual aids for Scott about said distinctions are mocking him from the file buried somewhere on his desktop marked “Gang Bang Porn” which Stiles is hoping if his Dad ever goes all csi on him, he’s weirded out enough that he leaves it alone.

 

Things are different now (hence the mocking pie charts and laughing venn diagrams). Stiles has had more time to think about what’s going on, instead of constantly having to think as they go. He knows what happened to Derek’s family, his sister. He doesn’t even know how Derek fucking keeps going. Stiles’ mom died years ago and he still wakes up panicking with the sterile hospital smell clinging to half remembered dreams.

 

Derek lost _everyone_.

 

If he were to compare Derek to a comic book character, it would have to be Batman, but only from the 1939-1940 era, when Batman kicked ass, old school.

 

Horrific origin-stories and disaster induced inheritance aside, who else took the reigns when no one else did? Batman and Derek. Batman took to arms because he was tired of seeing the people of his city be oppressed by the city government and the criminals who owned the city government; no one else was willing to stand. Derek’s story was a little different; he took over because he was all there was. There was no one else, his sister was dead, and his uncle decided crazy pants were fashionable.

 

He was never supposed to be Alpha.

 

Stiles isn’t sure when he started seeing Derek as something other then the fucking scary older guy, who may or may not have set fire to his entire family and then cut his sister in _half_.

 

Maybe it has to do with how much time they spend together now. However unwanted it may be. There are certain things you learn about someone when you’re holding them up in the middle of a pool for two hours. Like for instance how Derek is _solid_ muscle with like -25% body fat, which isn’t even a thing, but Derek makes it _work_.

 

Which brings up the actual reason for Stiles existential crisis of the moment, because lets face it there’s always going to be one.

 

Stiles is Derek’s Mate.

 

Mate with a fucking capital M because that is how serious this shit is.

 

Stiles said no to Peter because the responsibilities of being a werewolf were more then he felt he was ready for, he’s 16 for fuck’sake!

 

He should be marathon masturbating to gangbang porn! Not using it to hide supernatural research for a freaking werewolf pack. Gangbang porn should be the thing you hide from your parents! Not pray it’s the thing they find instead of what’s really there.

 

Stiles didn’t go looking for information on werewolf mating. Well, he did, but it wasn’t for himself, it was for Scott. Who decided that since his break up with Alison, his heart would never beat for another or something to that effect. 

 

_“Stiles! Stiles! Stiiiiiiiilessssssss!” Scott whined, buried face first in Stiles’ bed._

_“Whaaat” Stiles laughed, he knew that laughing at his best friend’s pain was sure to have a karmic kickback, and he was probably going to get hit by a bus tomorrow but for some reason, sitting at his computer desk watching Scott reenact pretty much every Shakespeare play ever written, with his face buried in Stiles comforter was one of the funniest things he’d seen in a while._

_Maybe Danny was right; he is a horrible person._

_“I’m dying! I’m dying and you’re laughing! I’m going to be alone forever and my best friend is laughing! I’m never going to find someone as good as Alison, you’re lucky you’re alone Stiles. That way the there’s no one to rip out your heart and stomp on it.” Scott said, turning his face to stare at Stiles._

_“Wow dude, you wanna kick me in the nuts now?” Stiles said, any trace of a smile leaving his face. “I know you’re in a shitty mood, but you don’t have to rub my desolate status in my face, I get it.”_

_“Sorry” Scott said lifting one shoulder and letting it fall._

_“Dude, plenty of fish in the sea. Alison didn’t work out, doesn’t mean there’s no one else; there’s a whole plethora of girls who’d put up with your wet dog smelling self. On another note, before experiencing that plethora of fish, you should probably check out plenty of syph.com because STI’s are no joke. Which speaking of, can werewolves get sexually transmitted infections? One would think not, but what about like, a super STI? Couldn’t that like-“ The pillow thrown at Stiles’ head could be seen as a deterrent to some people but Stiles likes to see it as a sign he’s moving in the right direction._

_Which could also explain his lack of self-preservation._

_“Just trying to look out for you and your genitals dude. You should see some of the picture’s Google images brings up for syphilis, that shit is no joke.” Stiles said pointing at Scott’s genital area._

_“Yeah, well me and my genitals are totally good. Great even.” Scott said, lifting his head only to smash it back down on the bed again._

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. If you get the clap there will definitely be an ‘I told you so’ thrown in so fast, your craps won’t know what hit them.” Stiles said._

_“You know those are two different things, right?” Scott asked._

_“Yeah, but I wouldn’t doubt you’d be an over achiever when it comes to STI’s, so you’d probably have both, just sayin’” Stiles said shrugging._

_“Thanks dude” Scott said, burying his face in a pillow._

_Stiles sighed, putting his feet up on the bed, digging his toes into Scott’s ribs._

_“So is this how it works in a post-Alison world? We just flop all over Stiles’ things moaning and whining over everything” Stiles asked._

_“Do you think it’s possible to die of a broken heart? Cause I’m pretty sure I’m dying. Like that show with the doctors when they showed that really big heart, that’s what I have. My heart’s to big Stiles, I’m gunna be like that. My heart’s to big to take this, it’s gunna explode” Scott said changing position and flopping so the upper half of his body hung off the bed._

_“I highly doubt cardiomegaly is going be the thing that kills you, or have you forgotten your little furry problem? Werewolves don’t seem to have the best life expectancy. On a lighter note, if you did have any form of cardiomegaly, your contraction of lycanthropy should have nipped that in the bud, so that’s good. No exploding hearts here.” Stiles said kicking Scott in the ribs with his foot. “See”._

_Scotts groaned, flopping fully off the bed, and rolling underneath it. “Let me die in peace”_

So after that enlightening conversation yesterday, Stiles may or may not have gotten the idea to research werewolf mating rituals. Which led to werewolf courting. Which lead to today’s internal freak-out over the fact that Stiles is more likely then not Derek’s mate.

 

Based on a website he found at pretty much the bottom of the Internet, “werewolves are highly tactile creatures. Which leads them to commit acts of extreme physical violence against their enemies. Within a pack, this tactility is used to form bonds, strengthening a pack though touch, whether forceful or intimate. Within mated pairings, werewolves will often become aggressive with each other before mating, testing whether or not the potential mate is sufficient for a life long pairing.”

 

Circumstantial evidence or not, there is an extremely likely possibility Stiles is going to be werewolf married to Derek.

 

If he had said yes to Peter, he would have just been an ordinary beta (Peter’s creepy pedo looks aside), if he says yes to Derek, (assuming there is an actual possiblity) he may not be a werewolf, but he’ll be an Alpha’s mate, he’ll be _Derek’s_ mate _._

 

He can’t even find his freaking cell phone half the time, how the hell is he supposed to keep track of Derek and his band of angry kindergartners?

 

 After learning of his impending werewolf nuptials, he decided to do the mature thing and fix one problem at a time. So he tore apart his room (again) looking for his lost cell phone. Well to be honest, he freaked the fuck out and then decided tearing apart his room would help burn off some of the excess energy.

 

Which is how Derek found him. On his knees, face down, ass up, staring into the great beyond beneath his bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, Plenty of Syph.com was a real website that was shown to me by my health psych prof a few years ago, it has since been taken down by the research team that posted it.


End file.
